The Road To Hell Is Paved With Good Intentions
by Phoenix1623
Summary: The Volturi are about to meet their match in both cavalry and wit, as Stefan and Vladimir prepare for the take over of the millennium. However they don't count on meeting their own match in bed. UPDATED WEEKLY!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

As the two age old friends sat on the top of the highest cliff in Romania looking over the thousand year old ruins of their castles, Stefan couldn't help but think of their past, the past that brought them to hell and back again. Would they ever experience the majesty and superiority of once again sitting on the golden thrones of the vampire world? Only time would tell.

"Soon brother, soon." Vladimir patted Stefan's shoulder with a familiar strong hand.

"Not again, Vlad…our plan failed with the Cullens, nothing will work." Stefan answered with a defeated shrug and a longing gaze over the Romanian city.

"Aha...But we did not have the numbers supporting us did we?" Vlad jumped up and over the rocky cliff in his usual vampire speed yet unusually smug.

Stefan rolled his eyes and started to follow his brother through the entry of the Romanian forest at vampire speed. Vladimir gave Stefan a familiar look as they both slowed down to human speed, when they reached the river.

"Soon, we will be running through these forests like the free and powerful men we once were brother, instead of having to move every couple of years to another country because of Aro's lap dogs." Vladimir spoke simply with determination.

Stefan smiled at the thought as he bent down and ran his hand across the top of the water. "If only, it was that easy. Aro has many coven members brother, with very powerful gifts. Think of Jane for instance, she could have us on the floor in seconds wreathing in pain!"

Vladimir nodded taking in the usual pessimism from his brother. "Yes, but three can play at that game." Vlad smirked and rushed off with vampire speed, over the river bank and into the green brush.

Stefan huffed and quickly followed his brother at the same speed.

* * *

Ten months later, the two friends had formed a large following of vampires on their side, notably old faces such as Benjamin and Tia from the Egyptian coven, Senna and Zafrina from the Amazonian coven and the Denali coven including Garrett. They were gaining notability fast and the Volturi would soon come to seek them out, which is exactly what Vladimir and Stefan expected.

The home base was in the underground pipeline of highly populated, unsuspecting Russian city of Moscow. It was the perfect place for an army full of vampires, infinite amounts of meals walking around and the perfect cloudy overcast weather to dine-in or takeaway.

Stefan sat with his legs up on the dining table intently reading a Russian newspaper on international politics as Vladimir leant against the cold piped line attached to the far stoned wall gazing at the increasing amount of vampires forming in their nicely furnished underground fortress. Vlad and Stefan had links with the Russian mafia and it wasn't too hard to claim a place like this, I mean they were stone cold inhumane creatures of the world that could snap a person's neck in under a few seconds, so it wasn't too hard to persuade them.

Stefan peered over the top of the newspaper at his formidable brother who was clearly lost in thought; he placed his newspaper on the dining table. It didn't take much for Stefan to realize Vladimir was troubled.

"What troubles you brother?" Stefan got up and stood by his brother and looked over the steel balcony to see a few vampires talking. The whole fortress was lit by candlelight and it reminded Stefan of the old Romanian palace they once dwelled in thousands of years before. Oh how the times have changed, he thought.

"We are all fighting for different causes. It will be a shame to be defeated, for our name's sake. " Vladimir grimaced.

"Drumul spre iad e pavat cu intenţii bune." Stefan replied in thick Romanian, quoting his coven's renowned motto.

"The road to hell is paved with good intentions…indeed brother, indeed." Vlad replied with a smirk on his face, recognizing the saying and taking comfort in it.

Stefan smiled back and gazed up seeming lost in his own thoughts. "To be sitting on our thrones again, to claim victory over our enemies. That is what we are fighting for!"

"You do have a gift of eloquence my friend, it will come in handy in motivating the troops." Vlad crossed his arms and snickered.

Benjamin came up the stairs with his mate Tia close behind to address the two scheming brothers.

"It is good to see you again Benjamin, I am glad you have come to support us. It's a shame that your other coven members are intolerant to our views." Stefan spoke up as he shook Ben's hand and kissed Tia on the cheek.

Ben grimaced. "I will always uphold my values, and to live as vampires is already a difficulty, why should it be any harder for gifted vampires?"

"That's exactly right my friend, soon vampires alike will live in harmony once my brother and I take our rightful seats on the golden thrones of the vampire kingdom." Vladimir replied with indignation to his voice.

Stefan placed his hand on Vladimir's shoulder to calm him down and to keep him off his usual ranting topic. Vladimir regretfully nodded and excused himself from the conversation before his pain and temper got the best of him. Stefan watched as his brother walked down the dark alleyway in the Russian pipeline towards the forest.

"I apologize for my brother, we have waited for this moment for 1500 years. The pain of the past is quite evident as you can see." Stefan said directly to Benjamin.

Benjamin smiled. "I understand, Tia and I will be going out tonight to eat we should be back by the morning."

"Of course friends, enjoy yourselves. I do suggest going for the butchers they always have a fresh taste to them." Stefan smirked at Ben and Tia as they walked down the stairs to the common area where the rest of the vampires were staying.

Stefan took out his pocket watch and stared longingly down at the cover, it had a ruby red phoenix bird with a sapphire eye sitting gracefully in the middle of a yellow diamond rising sun. The caption 'Drumul spre iad e pavat cu intenţii bune' was written elegantly around the image. This was the Romanian coven's crest; this pocket watch was always kept in Stefan's blazer pocket close to his heart, or what he had left of his heart. Vladimir had a compass with the crest on the front, which he always carried with him in his pants pocket. Both objects of affection for Stefan and Vladimir symbolized the past and the intended future for the coven.

Stefan ran his cold, dead finger across the phoenix bird which he always seemed to do when he was troubled, he thought of his many comrades that died in the fiery trap of the Volturi, he squeezed his eyes shut to try and push the images to the back of his mind and slipped the pocket watch back into his blazer pocket.

Stefan smiled as he thought of the time they were first gifted with their covens very own crest; it was one of the few happy moments Stefan still remembered with all his friends and siblings. The crest was given to Vladimir and Stefan by their maker Dracul as a sign of passing on the crown of royalty. Stefan distinctively remembers their first time sitting on the two golden thrones; the room was filled with vampires from different parts of the world and all bowed to the floor as Stefan and Vladimir entered into the main hall, the food was abundant, the money was abundant, the _women_ were abundant, thought Stefan smugly.

Soon, Stefan thought, we will have our revenge.

* * *

_Please leave reviews letting us know what you think!_

_Have fun!_

_Sincerely _

_J & A_


	2. Chapter 2

Getting to know the eighty vampire soldiers. One would suppose this feat would be difficult. You're right. Stefan and Vladimir were contemplating spilling their innards. There were inconsequential fights breaking out all around.

_Who is going to kill Aro?_

_Who will defeat the twins?_

_Who's going to bring dinner?_

_And clothes?_

"If this is all they can fight over, we may as well quit whilst we're ahead brother," Stefan muttered. Vladimir wanted to throttle the French coven, clothes? They thought clothes would be the answer to defeating the lolly-coddling insects of Italy!

"We must begin training, but if this is how they wish to train so be it," Vladimir stated darkly. Vladimir turned to his left to find Ben, the man who can manipulate the elements.

"Would you mind moving a large bed of water and dropping upon our cohorts?" Vladimir sighed staring blankly at the seventy-nine vampires, all-yelling over the top of one another.

"My pleasure," the boy stated in an accent. Stefan and Vladimir watched in pure fascination as the man tweaked his hands and the water micked the movements.

"Amazing," Stefan murmured under his breath.

"Indeed, brother. Indeed." Vladimir replied with a spark in his eye. Not one of the vampires were paying attention, the thought of the inconsiderate, spoiled, factious, conniving Italians walking in and slaying each and everyone of these twits made Vladimir almost smile, until he remembered why he'd spent infinite amounts of money and resources to gather all of them here.

A smirk graced the corner of Benjamin's face, "one…two…three," a loud whoosh of water befell the unsuspecting fools, followed by a splutter of coughs and silence. Dead silence.

Stefan's smile became more pronounced, as each and every vampire turned toward them in indignation. Vladimir merely glared at the vampires.

"We are here to initiate war," Vladimir begun.

"Not what clothes to wear!" Stefan projected forcefully.

"Or when and how we get dinner! War is not a delicate matter, it's something that must be thought over and over, but as I can see half of you are not ready to part take in the war of freedom and peace." Vladimir's voice grew more acidic toward the end.

"We require an army of INTELLECTUAL beings!" Stefan growled, "all those who want to stay and fight you will have to be civilised to one another! For those who can not muster up any civilisation toward your cohorts LEAVE!"

"Well said," Vladimir murmured gazing at the faces of vampires driven to hate their supposed 'monarch,' if you will. Not one vampire moved or breathed, not that they needed oxygen, Stefan thought idly.

"Since no one has left, we will initiate training, among you are five skilled leaders in the tactics war and honing one's ability in the art of invasion and conquering," Vladimir looked at the mass of vampires. With that being said the five leaders each took a step forward.

"You will be put into groups of sixteen, I suggest you all find common ground and become friends. On the field of war your enemies should not be those amongst you now but rather the Italians. You will need to look out for one another!" Stefan stated.

"Back when we were in war, we had relations with the soldiers on our left to increase comradeship." One of the two Spartans murmured. What the Spartan had suggested was not lost on anyone.

Everyone's eyes shifted toward the Spartan who was roughly six foot three and had an excellent muscular frame, his features spoke of bloodshed and hardships.

Stefan and Vladimir took unconscious steps away from one another, however below some male vampires took a step toward female vampires with roughish smiles on their faces.

"Just a suggestion," the Spartan shrugged.

A horrible one, Stefan thought. He glanced at Vladimir who wore a farcical expression bordering the line of disgust and carefully placed poker face. Eventually disgust broke through, Stefan covered his mouth to muffle the laughter.

"Indeed, if anyone should wish to do so, by all means," Vladimir drew his eyebrows together. "But be respectful, for I'm sure many of us would not like to witness indecency," he sighed disdainfully.

"I'm hungry," Vladimir muttered after awhile turning to his brother.

Stefan merely shrugged, "food awaits outside, but please, do try and be a little less messy with your dinner. Oh and Vladimir," Stefan accosted. "Don't forget to strengthen your bonds with the comrade on your left," Stefan smirked, throwing a glance at Benjamin who was on Vladimir's left.

"Blast it all," Benjamin skittered off the stage and into the fray of vampires.

"There is no one on my left, brother dearest, however your left is another matter entirely," he threw a baleful laugh of his shoulder.

Stefan turned to his left to find an accommodating wench, "ahh, I'm really not interested in strengthening bonds," Stefan muttered, the vampire wench purred.

Good god! Was there no woman who did not simper for purr?

"I'm excellent in bed," she moved her hand up his arm in a slow seductive manner. Stefan's thoughts wondered to the number of females that had warmed his bed over the many years. She was not going to be added to the hall of fame, she was blonde! He preferred brunettes.

"Excuse me, I feel rather peckish, maybe another time," he stalked off in the direction of Vladimir, but before he left he heard the collective moan of vampires enjoying themselves in the name of 'strengthening bonds.'

Meanwhile, Vladimir sat up in a tree watching the humans interact with one another, such frail creatures they were. He had only been in the tree for less then fifteen minutes before being joined by his brother.

"The harlot near the technology store looks pleasing," Stefan said in a less then predatory voice.

"Hmm, not quiet the type I like," he laughed, "she won't fight back," Vladimir smiled thoughtfully.

"Then your best bet is to go after men," Stefan insinuated 'men' for a reason, the Spartan's view on bonds was rather amusing.

But of course this would be lost on Vladimir, who merely shrugged, "I'm not sure I feel all that hungry," he frowned. Stefan cocked an eyebrow but said nothing; Vladimir turned and eyed the dense forest.

The brothers moved back toward the entrance to the underground hideout but were stopped midway by a Siberian tiger, Vladimir shot Stefan a startled look, "I didn't know the Russians had Siberian tigers," he looked back down at the large pure white animal in enthrallment.

"They don't" Stefan looked equally as confused. "She's certainly a lovely beast," he chuckled a little.

"Yes, one that means to kill us," Vladimir snorted.

Stefan's smile became wolfish, "not if I kill it first," he chuckled darkly.

The tiger roared, her cold blue eyes settled on Stefan. Her head cocked to the side as she eyed him. Stefan blinked as the tiger morphed into the exact replica of himself. Vladimir was silent throughout the ordeal.

"Am I looking into a mirror?" Stefan asked, half wondering whether or not he was insane. Maybe he'd wake up and find it was all just a dream.

"Not at all," his doppelganger spoke just like him, the replicate cocked an eyebrow in a condescending manner.

"An interesting development," Vladimir looked down at the twin of Stefan. "It's identical to you brother, just a bit more spunky," he snorted, he seemed ill at ease.

"I hear there is to be a war," Stefan's twin spoke just like him, the real Stefan sagged against the tree trunk.

"What in the name of all that's good, are you?" Stefan asked angrily.

"I am a shape shifter," Stefan's twin morphed into a tall girl with mahogany coloured hair and cornflower blue coloured eyes. She looked very doll like, Stefan thought idly, she looks too frail to be morphing into a tigress.

"Where did you hear this information?"

"I never reveal my sources," she stated in a soft voice her eyes flashed at them.

"And is this who you really are?" Vladimir asked impatiently, "or do you look entirely different? Maybe you're really a man, not really a woman, or merely a figment o-"

Stefan slapped Vladimir on the back, "you're doing it again."

Vladimir sighed and gracefully jumped down, landing directly in front of the girl. Stefan stayed in the tree, not trusting himself to speak accordingly to the woman who had morphed into an identical version of himself.

"In that case ma'am will you please inform me as to why you have entered our neck of the woods," he used a modern saying which had Stefan slightly surprised.

Stefan's fists clenched at his sides.

"I'm here to join the cause," she spoke quietly, "and this is the real me, usually I wouldn't flaunt my identity so carelessly but I want to defeat Aro as much as you, if not more so," she closed her eyes briefly, as if to keep at bay memories.

Vladimir bit back an urge to run a hand across her cheeks to see if she was as soft as she looks.

"But your eyes are neither honey coloured or amber," Stefan pointed out angrily. The girl nodded vacantly as she looked up.

"I do not like what I am, but when I was human, my eyes were very much cornflower blue, I hate to be reminded of what I am so I change them back to the colour they were when I was human," she shrugged. She closed her eyes to reveal honey coloured orbs and looked directly at Vladimir.

"You eat animals," he stated baffled.

"Like I said, I hate what I am, I like humans very much. I wish them no harm," she stated.

"This 'cause' as you call it, may end in your death," Vladimir stated bristly, "the death of everyone, in fact it may end in a colossal disaster, giving the pests more control over us then before," Vladimir ranted.

"Vlad," Stefan murmured, "shut up," Stefan dropped down gracefully next to his brother, he looked the girl over, her eyes were closed but when she opened them again her eyes were indeed honey golden in colour. "Well this is an interesting turn of events," he deadpanned, "don't ever morph into me again, clear?"

"I cannot promise that," she stated honestly, "I try my best to be honest despite my ability," she sighed.

Stefan found this entire exchange irritating, Vladimir on the other hand was staring at the wench as if he'd seen the world for the first time. Stefan gently slapped Vladimir's back.

"We're not accepting anymore vampires," Stefan said quietly.

"You may not accept me in this war but," she shrugged, "either way I will be there. With or without your approval," she smiled thinly.

"Why do you wish to join such an endeavour?" Vladimir questioned curiously.

"Does it matter?" she stalked away, but before she'd walked out of the brothers grasp, Vladimir snagged her waist, drawing her back.

"You may join, but you _will_ listen to our orders," Vladimir stated deadly calm, the girl blinked back, her eyes changed between cornflower to golden honey, it seemed as if she were uncertain about this.

Vladimir seemed to forget he was holding her so close to him. Letting let her go, she fell into the snow; she let out an unladylike profanity.

"Blast it all! You stupid dandy," she dusted off her pants. She glared at Vladimir who looked anything but apologetic, merely shrugging.

"So what will it be?" Vlad asked half bored, but Stefan could tell he desperately wanted the answer; he'd spent too much time with Vladimir to be able to read his body language.

Stefan rubbed his hands over his face, tired, the girl nodded reluctantly and the three vampires walked back to the home base in utter silence. The three stopped just outside the cave entrance.

"Throughout all of the ranting and morphing we forgot to introduce ourselves," Vladimir smiled, he never smiles, Stefan narrowed his eyes toward his brother dearest. "I am-"

"Vladimir, and he is Stefan," she jerked a thumb at me in a bored manner. "I'm Amarita," she stated, walking a head of the brothers.

"Amarita?" Vladimir rolled the name off of his tongue. "Isn't that-"

"Indian. Yes," she muttered.

"But you're white," Stefan muttered.

"Ever the observant one," she spat out darkly.

"My mother and father were avid travellers," she sighed. She maintained her speed ahead of the two dumbfounded brothers, coming to a full stop outside the elegant doors of our hideout.

"And you?" Vladimir asked quietly, as if the answer were imperative.

"I am a nomad," which answered Vladimir's question. Vladimir pushed open the doors roughly. The two brothers both stepped in front of Amaritta to see the damage done by one Spartan's stupid comment on strengthening bonds.

There was no damage done to the interior of their humble abode, however some indecent exposure of skin was drifting about. Stefan turned back to find Vladimir escorting Amarita outside again before giving him a look which read _'get this place into order!' _

Benjamin was nowhere in sight, it seemed like the task was all up to Stefan. However Stefan's thoughts were cut short by a white tiger running back into the cave roaring angrily. The tiger's roars echoed in the cave, bouncing off of the walls.

Vampires immediately forgot about 'strengthening bonds,' instead came into a fighting stance, eyeing the tiger warily.

Garrett held back his mate, "a tiger… in Russia? What next? A dragon and frolicking unicorns?" he laughed jovially, but the atmosphere turned into battle. The tension thick in the air, Vladimir had shot out and stood in front of the tiger in a protective stance.

"Carnivores make excellent meals." Kate added with a smile.

"SHE IS ONE OF US!" Vladimir yelled and all movement ceased. Stefan had barely found the words; he stood dumbly as half clad women scrambled into corridors away from the scene.

"One of us?" someone in the fray yelled.

The tiger roared again, but by this point the tension in the room had somewhat decreased to a mere breeze.

"Yes," Vladimir sighed, "I honestly wished you would have let Stefan clean up a bit before you entered. I also hoped you would enter in human form before springing your gift on these people," Vladimir sounded exasperated, as he turned toward the tiger.

Amaritta morphed into her true form. She stood proud and tall, she never flinched back from Vladimir's more scarier facial expression, instead she smiled sweetly and glanced about the room.

"Hello."

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!_

_Please review!_

_Much appreciated!_

_xox_

J & A


	3. Chapter 3

Swimming is an enjoyable task, Stefan thought as he swam toward Italy. He was on a mission to scope out the lands near the Volturi's castle. The castle was a hideous monstrosity and just behind it was thick, dense forest.

In five minutes he had realised that there was indeed an increase in the security of the castle walls, however the woods were empty. Not one of the Volturi members would come out, for they liked human meals, they wouldn't come out to bury the dead they just burnt the carcasses inside the castle walls to save suspicion. The only reason Stefan knew that was because of Amarita, he didn't care much for the English born and bred woman. Her manner was far too easy, her thoughts were so clear and focused, and in return he thought her a senseless woman. Either that or Stefan just didn't understand women. She had no ulterior motives that had Stefan reeling. What could she possibly want? Everyone Stefan knew had an ulterior motive, but this woman had none, he came up short with as to why he hated her intensely.

As he thought aimlessly he looked around and to his surprise found someone leaning over a mound of dirt, the small figured woman placed a rock on the bed of newly upturned soil. He listened for a heart beat but found none. It's a vampire.

He stealthily moved to a tree just behind her, leaned against it, crossing one foot over the other, and his arms crossed at his chest as he listened to her pray for the dead.

"Gloria Patri, et Filio, et Spiritui Sancto. Sicut erat in principio, et nunc, et semper, et in saecula saeculorum. Amen." she whispered. Stefan recognized the Glory be prayer in Latin.

"A vampire who is religious, comical!" Stefan snorted, the woman whipped around, the black hood that covered her head was now off, and she had chocolate coloured hair.

"Careful love, if you go into a church you might combust into ashes," he laughed.

She looked rather frightened, her amber eyes searched beyond him, "you shouldn't be here," she whispered.

"You know you look just like that Arabian Princess that was kidnapped a very long time ago," he ignored her comment, her voice was soothing to his ears. She snapped her attention back to him, her eyes a fraction larger showing surprise and wariness.

Forgive the cliché, but Stefan thought he could rather see into her soul. That is, she still had one. However this one seemed to be a contradiction of everything he was.

_You need to leave, _her voice drifted into his head, he snapped his eyes toward her, staring straight into the amber orbs.

"You have a gift," he murmured, almost soothingly.

_And you have a death wish, they come out everyday at five, and by my calculations, they'll be out in another thirty minutes. _Stefan pondered the woman's words.

"Come with me, you can escape them," he spoke aloud, although he wondered why, for she could probably read minds.

_I cannot, Aro expects me back before eight, _her voice drifted into his mind.

Stefan thought instead of speaking, but instead found the girl looking at him.

"Why aren't you answering my question?" he asked baffled.

_What question? _

"The one I had in my mind?"

The girl laughed, throwing her head back, the sound was almost lost to him, he hadn't heard a woman's laughter in years, and found he missed it.

"I cannot read minds, Sir," she laughed, "I can merely speak into them, not implant memories or anything but talk to you. In return any question or statements you have must be said aloud, my ability doesn't stretch to reading one's mind."

Stefan wanted to say something witty but could not muster up an answer his mind was at loss. "That is not at all a… " He was cut off.

"Useful ability?" she laughed, "come this way, if we are to talk more it should not be near the woods of the castle," with that she walked off in the direction away from the castle.

She talked as she walked, "I haven't had anyone to talk to in years, at least not as freely as I talk to you. Without ridicule," she sighed tiredly. "My powers have been kept a secret for many years in fear that they will be exploited as the other's."

Stefan drew his eyebrows together and looked at the girl who was in her early twenties. Her chocolate brown hair was plaited down her back, her hood covered up her shoulders. Her face an odd pale olive colour, her eyes almond shaped and amber. She looked beautiful he admitted, but then again all vampires were.

"Exploited?" Stefan questioned.

"Have you not been on the receiving end of Jane or Alec's anger?" she asked, looked disdainfully at the road ahead of them, people were casually walking together, talking just as they are. The weather was perfect, not a spec of sunlight in sight.

"A few times, I can't say I care for it much," Stefan rolled his eyes.

"Yes well, I am unaffected by their abilities," she smiled triumphantly, "or that of Aro's, I'm immune to… well I'm not quite sure what I'm immune to outside of the Volturi," she smiled thinly.

Stefan turned toward her, she'd be perfect for the army! The thought happily danced around his mind, the army Vladimir and Stefan had procured would be able to test the bounds of Amirah's capability in terms of defence.

"Come with me," he said spontaneously. To anyone that doesn't know Stefan, this would have sounded romantic, on the verge of an undying state of affection. But alas, it was purely for the basis of winning a never-ending war against her kind. _Her kind, _Stefan thought, she's a damned member of the Volturi, someone he should kill right now and yet he found himself conversing with her.

A thought struck him, "hold on, you're religious… why aren't you hunting animals?" he asked baffled. Stefan rarely found himself being confused, but ever since the cornflower eyed ninny turned up, he found himself baffled by almost everything.

Amirah kept her eyes downcast, in shame one would assume. " The Volturi look down on those who do not drink human blood, so for pretences sake I drink it," she shuddered. "I've longed to drink animal blood, I did once however Felix smelt it on me and teased me endlessly."

Stefan found himself getting angry, for her sake, at the Volturi. "Come with me, we can fight them-"

"I cannot," she whispered, "I love one of the Volturi members," she said softly, Stefan almost thought he'd imagined it, but her eyes spoke volumes.

"Are you sure you love this person?" Stefan asked gently, he snapped back into reality, he never asked anyone anything gently. What on earth has happened to him? He blamed the cornflower-eyed harlot. This is her bidding, the damn witch!

"Of course," she stated unsure of herself, "Felix, loves me too I think, what else could it be?" she looked dumbfounded.

"I have no idea," he felt his insides churn at her uncertainty, "lust maybe?"

"I know not of lust," she spoke gently. "Nor love," she added after forethought. Stefan relaxed at the latter, he didn't dwell too much on that.

Amirah shot up after checking the clock her eyes rounded with fear, "I must leave!" she yelped almost making a mad dash for the direction of the castle, Stefan's hand shot out and he dragged her back to him.

"When can I see you next?" Stefan half wished she wouldn't tell him, but she smiled sunnily up at him.

"I come out every day at three to bury some of the victims, and pray," she reached up on her tippy toes and placed a gentle kiss on Stefan's cheek. "I wish you well for your endeavours, Sir, and god bless," with that she broke into a humanly fast run.

Stefan's hand moved to his cheek, as he watched her run away, he couldn't remember the last time someone had kissed his cheek not out of greeting but from sheer free will.

"Dash it all! I forgot to tell her my name!" he sulked.

**xxxxxxxxx**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! **

**Please review! **

**xo**

**J & A**


	4. Chapter 4

Vladimir sighed annoyingly watching the vampires being trained by a few of the nomads, they were discussing battle techniques and to expect the unexpected when it comes time for war. Vlad, however, was more interested in one of the Denali members electrocuting one of the newborns for talking back to her. It was quite entertaining.

Amaritta snuck up behind Vlad with a smirk on her face from the scene being played out by Kate, she formed a strong link with the Denali coven ever since she walked into the hideout, as they were the only few who followed the same dietary plan she had, which was obviously, strictly vegetarian. Vlad turned and spotted Amoritta and immediately perked up, he didn't usually have this feeling around attractive women, it was usually just physical with the others, but with Amoritta it was different.

"Come for a private lesson on how to defend yourself?" Vlad smirked as he thought back to how close he was to her in the snow.

"No, most definitely not." Amaritta rolled her eyes and scuttled back.

Vladimir smiled. "I think you need it, considering your gift does not help you in warfare."

"You don't even have a gift, isn't that a bit hypocritical?" Amaritta questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Vladimir smiled at her fast wit. "Yes, but I have over a thousands years more experience than you do young one."

Amaritta snickered. "Okay grandpa."

Vladimir with his vampire speed flipped Amaritta and quickly placed her in an arm lock; her back was pressed flat against his chest. Vlad couldn't help but take in her scent while he whispered in her ear. "I think you need training, love."

Amaritta fought against his steel like hold and after a few seconds, Vlad let her go. Amaritta immediately stormed off with one last glare over her shoulder at Vlad, images of her past came rushing back as she immediately formed into an eagle and flew out of the entrance into the open air of the forest. Vlad just stood their puzzled.

Garrett who watched the whole exchange laughed. "Lady troubles, my friend?"

Vlad glared at Garrett and stormed up the staircase and sat himself on the leather lounge fuming. When was Stefan getting his arse back home? Vladimir grumbled.

Speak of the devil and he shall appear, Vladimir thought as Stefan walked through the entrance of the underground pipeline, dripping wet.

"Where have you been? Your late, 3 hours late!" Vladimir questioned menacingly.

"Wow. What got up your rear-end?" Stefan questioned back an unusual snarky Vladimir as Ben formed a gust of wind in his palms and surrounded Stefan in it to dry him. Vladimir watched with his hands in tight fists.

"I was scoping the area like you asked me to do, it took awhile since there were a lot of eyes and ears." Stefan lied as he straightened out his blazer jacket and thanked Ben.

Vladimir narrowed his blood red eyes; being with Stefan for a while gave him an ability to read his brother very well when it came to lies.

"How many?" Vladimir watched Stefan closely and he picked out the Arabic newspaper from the stand. "Since when do you read the Arabic newspapers? You say they always fuelled with indignation against the west?"

"There were about 20 along the castle walls and god knows how many inside…. and why are you questioning my actions so much, you sound like my mother!" Stefan laced his eyes onto the delicate Arabic writing on the paper, reading right to left.

Vladimir growled softly. Stefan glared back, in the over a thousand year old friendship, Vladimir had never growled at Stefan, something must be wrong, Stefan thought with crossed eyebrows.

"What happened while I was away? Was it that animal changing wench that you are so fond about?" Stefan questioned with a raised eyebrow and smart tongue.

"If I were you I would watch your tongue brother, or you might not have one in a few seconds!" Vladimir replied back with resentment, his dark hair seemed unusually unkempt for his usual obsessive, anal brother.

Stefan snorted. "So it is the girl?" Vlad growled in reply, and chucked the closest object he had which was a thick, hard-covered copy of War and Peace straight into Stefan's direction and stormed out of the fortress.

Stefan easily lowered his head as the book went flying into the wall behind him, falling into pieces. "Ooh, touchy subject." Stefan smirked as he looked down at the ripped cover of the book and thought about how ironic it was.

While Stefan was enthralled with his Arabic newspaper and not much else that was happening around him, which were vampires alike throwing each other against the cement walls in the training dome. Vladimir was busying himself by ripping out whole trees and chucking them across the clearing in frustration. Not known to Vladimir, he was being watched by a certain pair curious eyes. Amaritta was perched up on a branch watching Vlad's enraged actions. It was only then that Vlad ripped out Amaritta's tree and chucked it across the clearing that an eagle fell into the deep mushy snow. Amaritta quickly changed into her usual self and got up with a helping hand from a shocked and apologetic Vlad.

"What. Ah…what are you doing out here Lady Amaritta?" Vladimir said simply.

"Observing idiocy." Amaritta replied furiously while dusting off her blouse.

"Look, I'm sorry I offended you before, it was only meant as horseplay." Vlad replied with a defeated look.

Amaritta wanted to hold her repelling walls up, but she found it hard while looking at Vladimir's strong facial features. "It's fine." Amaritta managed a small smile.

Vladimir smiled a little bit too happily at the sight of Amaritta's soft smile. He loved seeing her smile and from then on vowed to make her smile more often.

"Can I take you up on that private lesson again?" Amaritta suggested shyly.

Vlad grinned. "Of course!...Just warn me when you feel uncomfortable at any point, okay?" Amaritta nodded and snickered while shoving Vlad in the shoulder. Vlad bit his lip and laughed with her, reveling in the sound of her sweet laughter.

"Okay, so I want you to watch your back okay? Don't slouch, shoulders back, you must emit strength! Expect the unexpected remember?" Vladimir stood crouching over in attacking mode as he instructed Amaritta on her battle stance as she stood directly in front of him.

They were the only two beings in the forest apart from the distant sounds of an owl a couple of miles from where they were. Vlad made his renowned smirk before an attack and pounced onto Amaritta, she quickly ran and slid under his feet, but was too late to see him push her against a tree and lock her arms behind her back.

"Damn it Amaritta! I will not allow you to join the battle if you continue to be careless with your defensive moves! You left your whole back open just then!" Vladimir said with frustration and a tinge of worry.

"You must let me fight! I must! They killed my brother and they kept me prisoner for 10 years before I escaped! You have to let me fight please! Or else let me do something in aid of your cause!" Amaritta got down on her knees tugging on Vladimir's coat.

Vladimir looked down at Amaritta surprised at the turn of events, from a strong minded woman to a weak girl, this made Vladimir even more angered at the Volturi, he wanted to protect this fragile girl with all his might, even if it would cost him his life. Vlad picked Amaritta up and encased her in his hold and squeezed her, he kissed the top of her head and took in her scent. Amaritta snuggled into Vlad's coat and if she wasn't a vampire she would have been in tears by now, she thought of her brother and how Aro's guards ripped him into pieces in front of her eyes, she instantly pulled Vlad closer seeking comfort. Vlad tilted her face up and leant his forehead onto her own.

"You may fight along side me,, but I want you to train with me everyday until the day we must fight." Vladimir said simply. Amaritta replied with an incline of her neck and a reach up from the tips of her toes and a simple and solitude joining of her lips to his. At that moment, Vladimir wouldn't have wished for more.

As Vladimir and Amaritta walked hand and hand into the fortress, Stefan was busy instructing Garrett and Benjamin on the line up for the final battle, when all three turned to see the couple waltz in. Stefan's mouth dropped into a subtle 'O' shape.

"Well, well, well…Vladimir the lady-killer, the almighty blood-thirsty being without a solid human emotion in his body, who vowed to me that he would never let a woman get in his way finally has a mate." Stefan said simply with surprise.

"Hell has broken loose," Benjamin added.

"Halleluiah!" Garret said wittily with Kate laced in his hold giving Amaritta a knowing smile.

Tanya came up behind Kate and Garrett in surprise with a few other vampires. "Finally…I thought they would never get together!" Tanya sighed with relief.

Amaritta laughed as Vladimir tugged her along upstairs. Stefan watched the lovesick couple. "You enjoy yourselves…I'll just be down here teaching everyone to kill things!" Stefan yelled as Garrett and Benjamin laughed along.

Long after that, Stefan had a satisfied smug smile on his face, truthfully he was extremely happy for his brother. Maybe Vlad might learn to control his temper more often. Stefan snickered. This would also take attention away from him disappearing everyday for a couple of hours to see Amirah. He could tell this situation was going to get a lot more interesting once it comes time when he introduces Amirah to Vladimir. However, he would still be watching Amaritta like a hawk.


	5. Chapter 5

Stefan had once again sunk out of Russia for a swim, a swim to Italy, which he quite often looked forward to.

He found himself lounging in a tree, silently watching as she buried an old woman, she brought out the body and dug the grave on her own. She looked sadly at the old lady. "Many thanks for helping me sustain life, via the sacrifice of your own," she spoke softly, her fingers brushing back some of the hair on the lady's face. Her face spoke of sorrow that rendered Stefan's heart to beat. His dead heart was beating.

He fell out of the tree and near Amirah's feet.

Amirah jumped back but had not uttered a single syllable to his entrance.

"I'm not used to men dropping from the sky to my feet," she laughed lightly. Stefan groaned, covering his face with his hands, "not my most formidable entrance, I admit," he snorted; Amarita gave him a helping hand up. Again something that baffled Stefan.

"You're early," she looked at her watch, but smiled up at her.

"Indeed I am, love," he smirked; she looked down at the old lady.

"I'll be done soon, you can wonder around, I'm sure I'll find you," she shrugged, Amirah grabbed the white linen cloth hanging on a nearby tree and spread it out on the flat surface of the ground. She then, gently picked up the old lady and placed her on top of the white sheet, Stefan watched enthralled. She began wrapping the dead woman up, Stefan shook his head and began helping her, Amirah looked up in surprise.

A warmth spread through Amirah's body, no one had ever helped her bury her meal, of course her entire coven thought it stupid to do so, even her Felix.

A number of times she'd remember looking up at the wall, Felix next to her muttering on about how absurd her behaviour was to the dead carcasses of their meals.

It angered Amirah to no end, but she always thought, two qualities out of three were better then nothing. But for the life of her, she couldn't remember why she loved Felix. It'd been years since she last questioned, one hundred years to be specific. To this day Felix has never been faithful, but she thought that was the way of love, in fact, all she's ever known was infidelity of men. Her father was a king who had many lovers and many children; Amirah cared not a fig for her siblings there were too many to keep track of, the Volturi all had many wives and lovers.

Except for Marcus. Amirah hadn't really gotten to talk to Marcus, he seemed drawn and quiet, and she longed to talk to the elder. She would, she vowed.

With that thought she was brought back to Stefan, as he helped her through what the other vampires would call a 'mundane ritual for idiots,' she felt her heart come up to her mouth when she watched him be gentle with the deceased old lady.

It spoke volumes of his character, she thought watching him silently, all too soon, Stefan's amber eyes met her own. "What?" he asked, "is there something on my face?" he frowned.

"No, I'm just wondering from what universe you dropped from," she laughed airily.

Good thing I can't blush, Stefan mused, Amirah lightly touched his shoulder, "I must place her in the grave," she sounded slightly forlorn. Stefan merely gently picked up the wrapped deceased and jumped into the grave, gently placing her down before jumping out, Amirah looked at him as if he were God.

If only, he thought dryly.

Stefan tore off some daffodils and threw them gently into the grave, "may your afterlife be filled with joy," was all he said before disappearing into the thick woodlands to retrieve a smooth round rock.

Amirah was about to shovel the dirt but Stefan beat her to it. "Hasn't anyone told you, women should stay in the kitchen," he stated cheekily, good lord, he'd never felt more like a teenage boy then now! Stefan thought.

He liked feeling free from troubles, as if his sole purpose was to sit here and listen to Amirah pray, or to make her look at him as if he weren't a damned monster with no soul.

He knew he had no soul, which brought back the question of why it felt as if his heart had begun to beat when she was around. Surely that was a fallacy; his heart had ceased beating many moons ago.

After shovelling the last of the dirt he watched as Amirah used a finger to carve a cross on the rock, she placed it face down on the grave and said her prayers in thick Latin. Stefan watched enthralled, her hood was still drawn over her head. She looked much the same as yesterday.

She stood up after saying 'amen,' turning toward Stefan; she smiled sunnily, holding out her hand to him, he was confused for a while. Amirah gently took his hand in her own.

"Has no one ever held your hand?" she asked dumbfounded.

"I can't say they have, but maybe when I was human," he frowned, but he found he liked having her fingers laced through his own. She dropped the subject of contact, thankfully.

"Doesn't the humans life intrigue you," she walked beside him, he tilted his head.

"I can't say it ever has," he frowned, "I only think of them as food I suppose," he immediately wished he hadn't said that. The comment was not lost on Amirah, but she understood.

"You embrace what you are, for that you should not feel ashamed," she sighed, "I cannot embrace it, for I fear I'll forget who I am and my faith, so I try to rebel against it," she looked vulnerable at that moment.

Stefan felt just as raw, "everyone wishes to mould me into a killing machine with no sympathy or empathy," she looked straight ahead, her posture rigid.

Stefan used his free hand to gently push down her hood.

"You shouldn't have to conform, in fact, you are perfect just the way you are," he smiled with no pretence in it or malice. This was fast becoming something new to both the brothers. "I like you with your hood down," he smiled, she blinked a few times before shrugging. They continued to walk down the path through the forest.

"Tell me about yourself," she murmured gently.

"What would you like to know?" Stefan drawled.

"Your name would be nice," she laughed freely, Stefan fought the strong urge to hit his head repeatedly against a tree, if she hadn't reminded him, he'd have left today with out telling her this vital piece of information.

"My name is Stefan," he bowed over her hand, placing a gentle kiss on her knuckles, Amirah looked taken aback by the show of grace, in turn Stefan smirked.

"I am-"

"Amirah, the lost Arabian princess," he smiled gently, tucking her hand through his arm, "I heard much rumours of the beautiful princess back then, I must say it was intriguing to see whether or not you were dead," he stated as an after thought.

Amirah should have felt anger toward the dark chocolate haired man, but alas she felt he was fooling around.

"I very much wish I was dead, or living a normal human life," she looked at him sadly, Stefan looked down at her. "Enough about me, talk," she ordered.

He smiled, a managing lady that was something he was not used to!

"Right well, I have an adopted brother, his name is Vladimir, and I'm sure he has found his mate," he rolled his eyes. "I have been dead for… well too long in my opinion, I enjoy long walks on the beach and candle light dinner-"

She burst into laughter, "that sounds an awful lot like a dating website rendition," she laughed gently slapping him. This made Stefan smile, her laugh, he could stay here for days on end just to make her laugh.

"If you will not tell me about yourself then allow me to show you the wonders of France, I hear it's a particularly downcast day in Paris," she winked, Stefan threw his head back and laughed.

"Such a shame!" He shared a secret smile with the young lady. "But I think you returning home in sodden clothes is not an option, love," he gently patted her hand.

"You're right of course," she looked back at the castle, "I can only imagine what Felix would say," she winced.

Stefan immediately thought the first person he'd pluck off of the Volturi would be Felix, "what would that swine say?" he thundered.

Stefan's anger was most definitely a sight to behold, for it rarely occurred. Stefan maintained a carefully aloof manner toward his brother and past flings, even when both were being unsavoury.

But she did not speak of what her lovely Felix would say to her sodden clothes, instead she placed a kiss on his cheek murmuring 'god bless,' before fleeing back to the fortress she hated so much.

"Bye love," he said it just loud enough for the wind to carry it to her ears.

Amirah ran through many bushes as yesterday to erase the smell of Stefan.

Stefan, she thought, his name suited him, his smile was so easily infectious, just thinking about it made her smile.

Felix waited for her at the rear entrance to the fortress. "How was your burial?" he asked in a condescending voice, I fought the urge to tell him to bite me. But alas, she merely smiled and shrugged.

"The same as usual," with that she marched through the corridor, Felix steadily at her side, he managed to pin her to the wall kissing her soundly.

Amirah found she didn't particularly feel like kissing Felix or doing anything with Felix today. She shoved him off, watching with satisfaction as he slammed against the opposite wall.

"Not tonight," with a pert little curtsey she left for the library.

Her mind wondered to Stefan and what he was doing, she resolved to kiss Stefan next time; she needed to know what it felt like. She should have kissed him tonight, she thought tiredly.

She'd made her way to the library to find Marcus alone and sitting on a chair, the other two were probably enjoying the feast below. She felt around for her shield and projected it around Marcus, who immediately perked up and looked at her in wonder.

"You-"

"I -what?" she asked innocently, she sat down beside the translucent male. His long hair was unfashionable but maybe it was the only aspect of life he could control.

"Nothing," he sighed and sank into the chair, "why are you here my dear?" he asked looking out at the window.

"I merely came to ask you questions," she sighed, "what do you know of love, Marcus?" she asked lightly. "I feel I can only ask you, for you're as much reluctant as I am to join the fool's gold journey, that may fast track us to our grave," she murmured.

"I only wish to be in my grave and take Aro with me," he sighed, he rubbed the space between his eyes. It seemed as if Aro had many enemies, even among his own coven.

"Love, Marcus," she gently prodded, Marcus looked up, instantly Amirah thought he looked ancient, the pain in his eyes drifted in the air.

"Love is when someone will go out of their way to comfort you, make you happy. They will make you laugh but most importantly, they make you want to live life, with no bounds! That person will make you challenge yourself," his voice grew wistful, he longed for death. I felt it through what he spoke, how he looked.

"Permit me to kill myself?" he asked quietly. But she immediately withdrew her shield.

"As much as I wish you peace, my lord, I cannot be the reason you die. I can however allow you relief from bonds Chelsea has imprisoned you in," she smiled a little.

Marcus nodded, "that would be lovely, my dear, permit me to ask however, why are you asking about love?"

She immediately re-casted her shield over him, "are you questioning your love to Felix?"

"I'm not sure if I love him, my lord," she looked down at her hands, "in fact I'm not sure what love is, I've thought for years I must love Felix, however now I wonder?" she looked up and met Marcus' face.

"That does not answer my first question, why am I the one you ask?" Marcus cocked an eyebrow, his face rarely lit up with emotion.

"Because, out of the three lords, you are the most approachable and I believe the most honest. You show little signs of infidelity which leads me to believe that you very much loved your wife," she whispered.

"I loved her to distraction my dear," Marcus placed a hand on Amirah's, "enough to never want another human being again, what Aro did to his own flesh and blood should be proof enough that anyone coerced under his power is just as corrupt," he stated disdainfully.

"And you are merely still here because of Chelsea and her ability to strengthen bonds," Amirah looked at the old vampire.

"Very much so, I long for the day to take out Aro," he whispered, "to avenge Didyme both for my sake and her own," he stated. She withdrew her shield.

"Your time will come soon, my lord, sooner then you think." She said with a final smile, and with that a promise as she walked out of the room leaving Marcus to revel in his memories of his lost love.


End file.
